A Normal Day At the Fair With the Cullens
by Eddielover101
Summary: The Cullens want to go to the fair. with danger magnet Bella and her friendly vamps what could go wrong? first fanfic please dont hurt me just enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Desclaimer**: i do not own Twilight or the characters they belong to the lovely talented Stephenie Meyer

* * *

A **Normal** Day At the Fair With the Cullen's…Ya Right!

**Bella POV**

**I woke up, startled by a loud booming noise. It sounding like bricks hitting the floor over and over again and loud woops, but I was soon out of my trail of thinking when I felt the coldness of two strong iron arms around me. I rolled over and smiled " Good morning" I said mumbling**

" **Good morning Love," Edward said with my favorite crooked smile. I yawned " What was that noise?" I asked him**

**He frowned but smiled at my curiosity " Emmett, he just asked Esme if we could go to the fair…and she said yes." **

**I couldn't read his face, I didn't understand, was this a bad thing. "you don't want to go?" I asked trying to read his face, he looked torn between to answers**

"**No" he said rather quickly**

"**Edward" I said soft and loving, " Edward do want to go we can go, the fair is always fun to go to."**

" **Are you sure Bella?" his eyes lighting up lightly**

"**of course" I smiled, but in my head I was telling myself, what are you nuts! I have never been one for amusement parks or any thing with rides. I usually get lost, get sick or rain boredom and unexcitment spells on every living soul around me. But it was for Edward and I wanted him to have fun even when I wouldn't.**

**I kissed his still frozen lips and rolled out of bed as graceful as I possible can, and walked to the bathroom to change. Will I was still trying to figure out what to wear there was a knock on the door. I heard Edward say come in, I peek out the door to see who was and in comes Emmett jumping up and down like a little kid that just got a new toy. " Edward you have to come with Alice, Jasper, Rose and I! Were going to the fair in Seattle!" He went on and on how there will be rides and games and more rides that I think I was going to change my mind I put up fight. But my will power was lost when Emmett spotted me and put on puppy dog begging face and starts back up again. " Bella please you and Edward have to come!" even if I had said no to Edward, Emmett always had me when he did this. Man am I soft . " I already told Edward I … we wanted to go." I tried to smile**

**Emmett bought it and gave me one of his famous bear hugs. " CAN'T…BREATH!" he laughed and put me back on the floor and gave Edward a high five and ran down stairs**

"**Bella are you sure," Edward said I guess he say throw my phony act, " You don't need to this for me or Emmett" he looked at me with his beautiful, no gorgeous topaz eyes. I had to mentally tell myself to breath.**

" **Of course Edward. Its going to be fun!" I tired to act excited but it didn't full him. He walked over, wait no glided over, and wrapped his arms around me and kissed me tell I felt light headed and my heart was about to jump out, stupid vampire. He chuckled " You love me more than I deserve." he whispered in my ear, while he planted feather like kisses on my neck. I laughed and kissed him again, will are lips moved in perfect harmony my hands tangled in his hair, his hands moved down my back and onto my waist pulling me tightly to him. I could feel the kiss slowly end and any second now it would be over. So I used as much strength as I could and I stood on the tips of my tipy toes and forced the most passionate kiss I have ever gave him. His lips stop just for a sec. I thought he was going to push me way and scolded me like a 5 year old who stole a piece of candy, but he didn't. he kissed me back as much or more passion that it made my kiss like peck on the cheek. I could feel the my blood rushing and my heart going on over drive and before I knew what was happening I was pinned to the bed. His hands moving from my waist down my thighs and slowly going up and down my legs, making me scrum with joy. I felt him slowly rolling on top of me will never breaking the kiss. Until I needed to breath, his lips never left my skin going down my neck and stopping at my collar bone. Then he lifted his head will looking at me with his slightly darked hungry eyes, with my favorite crooked smile that nearly stopped my heart.**

"**Bella why do tempt me like that." he said will kissing my ear and down my cheek giving me chills. " will" I said trying to steady my voice, " I just wanted t o keep kissing you, you always break are kisses to short. I cant stand it"**

"**But" he started with a playful growl " I may get carried away Bella, to your tempts you to frenquely do."**

**I tried to calm my heart down after that statement and try to act innocent, " will by all means Edward I really don't care if you get carried away." I said will trying to sink in a kiss, but Edward wasn't having any of that.**

"**Bella" he warned in his stern but slightly weaken voice. I took this as my cue and slowly traced his abs with my hand, he took a gasp of air, and smiled innocently at him. "What Edward?"**

**He grabbed my hand to hold me still, " you'll be the death of me Bella."**

**I laughed will playing with his hair to detracted him, " your already dead silly." will kissing his neck making him sway. I was about to kiss his lips when there was a loud continuous knock at the door**

" **BELLA GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE BEFORE I COME IN THERE AND MAKE IT!"**

**Edward smiled and lifted my of the bed, " that was a nice try love maybe next time. He said with a chuckle and pushed me out the door to meet the rathe of Alice. Stupid, cheating vampires! I almost had him to. Before I could think of a plan I cam face to face with the evil pixie her self.**

" **come on Bella we have hour **

**To make you looking good so we can go!" great, I get to be Bella Barbie and slowly die at a fair what a wonderful day its going to be.**

ok first fanfic. is it good, do want more? let me know what feedback! thanks

Eddielover101


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight are the wonderful characters that make a minds scream with joy

that's all Mrs. S. M.

* * *

**Bella POV**

" Ow! Alice why do you have to pull so hard, were just going to a stupid fair!" I was pretty much strapped to a chair in Alice so called bathroom with should be more like a bedroom but you know how they are.

"Oh stop fussing Bella you know im doing this because I love you" she said with a little giggle will curling my uncorrupting hair.

" Ya right Alice"

" Please be nice you know I don't remember any of my human…."

I cut her off " Yes Alice I know, stop using that card on me you know your going to win in the end, you guys always win" I said with a pout. Stupid vampires and there stupid dazzling power.

"I know put your so stubborn"

" Im not stubborn Alice im right" swaying my head side to side

" BELLA HOLD YOUR HEAD STILL OR SO HELP ME!" Rose shouted with a look of fury in her golden eyes. She was trying to put make up on me and I wasn't helping at all.

"sorry rose" I said in a small voice, looking at the floor.

And with that the hour was up and just like they promised I was done to leave my torture of death. We walked down the stairs to meet up with guys. And like the Bella I am I fell, I tripped over my own feet and will I was waiting for the floor to come in contact with my face, instead I was in the arms of my God of a Hero, Edward.

" Are you ok" he said will trying to hold back a laugh, will everyone else let it out.

I nodded and try to wiggle out of his grasp but he wouldn't let me move an inch.

" Bella, Why wont you talk to me ?" with sadness in his eyes

Dang how was I going to win this time. I was trying to give him the silence treatment for what he did back in his room. What kind of boyfriend kicks you out of his room to defend your self against someone like Alice. I don't think so, he wasn't getting it of easy this time.

Alice broke out in a fit of giggles and pointed to Edward, " she giving you the silent treatment for kicking her out!" she said in a rushed voice

" Awwww" said Emmett, " if only you weren't repressed Eddie you could knock her up and wouldn't have to wonder why she wont talk to you." he said will shaking his head in fake shame.

" Emmett if you ever talk to me like that again I will kill you" he said still holding me tight

Emmett just laughed, " Ya ya you say that every day and look at me, im still here! So enough of this lets go to the FAIR!

Oh great, but hey what could go wrong?

**Edward POV**

And with that we all piled into are cars. Alice and Jasper in the Porsche, Emmett and Rosalie in the Jeep, and me and my sweat Bella in the Volvo. I opened the door for her, and waited to hear a thank you, but of course she was giving that " silence treatment" I chuckled to myself and Bella turned her head to see what was so funny. I could never get over how I got lucking with a angel like her. I stepped in my car before she could put her seat belt on. I started the engine and it purred to life and were off.

15 minutes later…

I couldn't stand this silence between us. I couldn't get it through my head that it was because I wouldn't make love to her. She knew I wanted her I just couldn't bring myself to do it, but with all those tempts and flirts she's been throwing at me I knew I wouldn't be able to hold. I had t break this silence, I turned my head to look at her.

Her face was facing strait a head a guess so it would it be easier to not talk to me.

" Bella, are you sure you want to go to the fair, I could see it all day you don't want to…and we could turn around and go home, just the two of us." giving her my crooked smile that I knew she loved when she looked my way. Her heart went on over drive and new I had her, but she shock her head sending her wonder scent my way and looked out the window.

I couldn't believe it so I tried again, " Bella love" trying to dazzle her, will moving her hair away from her neck so I could kiss her. But she wasn't having any of that and swatted me away will glaring. I knew she wasn't mad her heart gave her away to will.

So I pulled over, startling her, I grab her head and kissed her neck to her cheek, then back down to her collar bone will my nose traced it, inhaling her sent.

"Damn it Edward!" she shouted, will her heart fluttered with joy.

" I win" I said chuckling will moving back in my seat and starting the car again

**Bella POV**

**Damn him and his super sexiness that makes me scream with joy.**

" **Edward wipe that smile off your face." I said will glaring at him, why did he always have to win.**

" **Im sorry love" with humor in his eyes " I couldn't help it, and did I tell you today that you look beautiful."**

**Oh know he was trying to dazzle me. Not today**

" **Edward that is not going to work you knew I was angry with you why couldn't you excepted that." I said will crossing my arms**

**He looked slightly hurt, " im sorry Bella I really am I just couldn't take the silence between us." with such sadness in his voice.**

" **will I forgive you, just don't every kick me out of your room to defend myself against Alice again."**

"**What?" he said looking confused**

" **don't leave me with Alice when she goes all " Make over Barbie Time" ok." what was so confusing about that.**

"**so" he started, " it wasn't because I wouldn't …um make love with you today?" he said not looking at me**

**How did he get that?**

"**no Edward, it was because you left your helpless human girl friend with your evil pixie of a sister." I said with a smile trying to break the ice.**

"**will then I shall not do that again and know that that's all cleared up we can enjoy are self because where here."**

**Oh goody this was just going to be great. We found a park with the others, when we got out the were giving us suspicious looks**

"**what?!" I said, I knew we were a little behind but we didn't do any thing.**

"**So" said Emmett with a big smile, " Did you take my advise and make that home run you so desperately need?" he said will wiggling his eye browse.**

" **No Emmett and please get your mind out of the gutter." Edward said will taking my hand to lead us to gate.**

" **Sorry bro to late" he said will laugh and scaring the poor kids around us.**

**We got to front of the gate to pay and walked to this so called fair it was more like horror place. There were roller coaster galore and clowns! Yes crazed looking clowns and people that just scared. How was a suppose to have fun in a mad house! There was noting that looked fun just roller coasters that should have waved a flay saying" come here to lose your lunch" what do people see in this place.**

**I was broken out of my trance when Emmett started jumping up and down like a 5 year old and pointing at the biggest, craziest coaster I have ever seen. It was black and red, ya that just says bottle of joy, with I think 5 loops 3 death drops and so many twist and turn I think my head might fall of.**

" **Come on guys there's no line lets GO!" I wonder why thinking to my self it looked more like a death trap then a coaster. And with that Emmett was dragging Rose and Jasper with him, man if I thought I was scared it doesn't compared to the face Jasper was making. Poor guy the emotions are probly to much, with hyperactive Emmett and Alice, self centered Rose, overprotective Edward, and me scared out of my mind I really feel for him, but not today because today I was going to die. One look at that ride I knew there was no return.**

**Edward squeezed my hand and gave me an encouraging smile and dragged me to my death.**

**Oh dear God save me.**

**

* * *

**

So... did you guys like i hope you enjoyed it you better my backed is dead know. jk all i want is feedback please send i love to hear you opinons!

thanks,

Eddielover101

ps im sorry about the mistakes a cant spell to save my life


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I, Eddielover101, do not own any thing from Twilight it all belong to Mrs. S. M. the great.

**Hey guys thanks for the review! You guys make me feel special, sorry it took so long I was really busy **

**this week. Now enough of my rambling and on with the story….**

* * *

**Bella POV**

"Come on Bella, are you afraid of the big bad roller coaster!" Emmett said in a fit of giggles. That boy just couldn't believe that I was scared. Any normal person would, just looking at that .. that thing made me want to go find rock and hide under it until they burned that ride to pieces. And since that wasn't going to be happening soon, here I stood in this stupid line, at this stupid fair, counting the minutes until I died of painful death.

"Yes Emmett, is it so hard to believe that im scared. Look at that thing its a monster, waiting for its victims to come on board and then send them of on the last thing of there lives. Why wouldn't I be scared?" I said will putting my hand on my hips, daring him to laugh at me again.

"will," He started trying to hold back a laugh, " Bella you kind of I don't know how to put this…are dating a vampire with is more dangerous than this hunk of metal. So calm your butt down and please have some fun." throwing a puppy dog pout at my direction, of course.

Dang he got me there, I turn towards Edward to tell him to back me up, but his face was priceless, he was in between in fits of laughter and rage at Emmett for using him to get his way. So, I let it go and put on my brave face as waited in line.

Not long passed when we reached the front of the line, and being seated for the ride. It fitted six people at once so all of us were all going to be riding together. If I was going to die I ratter live the last minutes of my life with my friends.

I was thrown out of my little panic attack, when I felt Edward pull me to him very tightly, I looked around to see why he would at like this and I saw him. The guy working the roller coaster was looking at me like I was a strawberries sundae with a cherry on top, man that sounds good right now…, any way, ya he wouldn't stop staring at me and Edward wasn't liking it very much.

"Edward" I said well poking his side to get his attention, and it worked. He looked at me and his golden eyes, that turned slightly black, looked like they were going to kill someone, more like that guy if he didn't stop thinking things about me.

**Edward POV**

"_Man she hot, so are the other two girls too but I puffer brunettes and man she is soooooo hot, man the things I could do with her…"_

I couldn't stand this guy! Who does he think he is, he has no right to look at my, yes MY Bella. I was going to put him strait, if he tried any funny business.

I was out of my trail of thinking when I felt a poke in my side. I looked down at Bella she looked worried and confused.

"Edward, it doesn't matter what that loser is thinking I love you and only you and he can try all he wants but his just going to be making a big fool of himself. Just let it go so we can get on this ride and I can go home." she said with a smile. I laughed at the end of her statement, but I still couldn't get those rated R thoughts of my Bella in that guys head.

" _Wow look at her legs and man wow maybe she single, no she way to hot but I can try."_

Ha try all you want, but she all mine freak. I thought he was going to leave us alone, but then he walked up to Bella trying way to hard to look , what was that word oh ya hot which failed miserable.

"Hey my name is Nick do you need some help getting in car" Nick said to Bella, who was trying to hold back a laugh, " no thank you, but that old woman over there trying to get out of the seat sure needs more help than me and beside I have my boyfriend here" will putting a kiss on my check and closing all the distance between us. The look on his face was priceless. I lead here to the ride were we found the rest of my family laughing there heads off at the scene that just unfolded in front of them.

**Bella POV**

"Bella what's up with you attracting guys with zits all over their faces!" Rosalie stated loud enough for Nick to hear. Poor guy I thought to myself, he gave as a shy smile and ran to his both to look at the mirror hanging by to see if it was true. I was quietly laughing to myself, but stop when I heard a women voice came on the speakers.

" _Hello, an welcome to Jagged Edge, we hope your ride will be a scream! Keep all hands, legs, bags ,and any other objects in side the vehicle at all times. Thank you and hope to see you back in one piece enjoy the ride."_

Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww! That was all that was going in my head at that moment! Oh my GOD this was happening, the roller coaster was starting and I was not ready, someone please help me.

" Im going to die, im going to die, im going die, oh dear god im going to die!" I was practically scream out my lungs, scaring the people in line, thinking to themselves that im crazy, I really didn't care I was going to die.

The ride stated to ascend and we were going to go over are first out of five death drops. I was breathing like pregnant women in labor, clutching the handle belts for dear life. I don't know how people do this for fun.

"Bella would please calm down, I feel like it's the end of the world. Try to relax and have fun." Jasper said will turning around and giving me a reassuring smile. But I wasn't any mood to be calmed down even through he was trying so hard to make sure I was.

I snap back, making him jump in his seat, " JASPER! Does it look like I want to be calm, you guys forced me on this ride and now your going to suffer the consequences! So deal with it!

They all looked at me in shock, hey what can I say im a human put on a ride to make you feel like your going to die of course im going to panic!

And before Edward could say any thing, we dropped.

**

* * *

**

Muhahahahaha! If you want to find out what happens please review! I think my spelling is better if not im so sorry, hoped u enjoyed and thanks for reading!

** Eddielover101**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Why do we have to go over this? We all know that I am not that brilliant to come up with this characters that make are hearts jump with joy they all belong to Mrs. S. M.

**Thanks for all the reviews I'm glad you guys are enjoying this story and again sorry about the spelling I'm trying real hard I don't know how I got a A in English … will enough of me. On with the show…**

* * *

**When we left of…**

_And before Edward could say anything, we dropped._

**Bella POV**

It felt like my stomach was going to jump right up my throat, and that my life was going to end. I couldn't think, or hear strait. If Edward was human I think he would be deaf for life by the way I was screaming. I was practically screaming bloody murder when we went through the first loop-the- loop. I prayed with all my might that this stupid seat would keep me in because it sure felt like I was going to fall out and hit the ground like a pan cake.

My fear for this stupid ride must have caught up to Jasper because he was screaming like he just saw a ghost. Serves him right for trying to calm me down. But I was way out of my mind when we did a right sharp turn and then went straight down a death drop.

I was holding on to Edward for dear life. He would just turn his head at me and smile, like it was no big deal. Hell ya it was a big deal, if a die in shock he is so going to pay. I could hear Emmett's booming voice with joy, and Alice screams of glee. How could they be enjoying this death trap, and then I realized of course there having fun their already dead! Stupid vampires. When will this be over, was all I thought while we turned a left and did what was like the third loop the loop. And as soon as the ride started it ended.

I just sat there paralyzed in that ride car. I probably looked a mess, with big wide deer in a head light eyes, red checks, and my hair standing in all directions. How could people do this for fun?

I was pulled out of the comforts of my mind when I felt a nudge to my side. I looked over and say Edward looking at me with humor in his smothering eyes.

"Bella love, there are other people who would love to ride, or did you have so much fun you want to go again?" with his crooked smile plastered on his face.

"No!" I squeaked in horror.

So I got out of the ride as graceful as I can, which is not, and tripped on the side walk. I closed my eyes and braced myself for the impact but it never came. I opened my eyes and looked down and saw the concrete which said "_please watch your step"_ in bright gold. Wow how stupid can I get and felt the only arms that have ever wrapped around my body pull me up with a smile.

"You need to be more careful Bella" with a look of love in his eyes.

"Ya ya" I said trying to hold some dignity that I had left.

"Man," I heard Emmett say, "wasn't that a thrill ride we should so do another one! Are you guys up to it?" with pure joy in his golden eyes.

"No" in a melatonin voice and that wasn't me, we all turned around and saw Jasper with his arm crossed staring at me like I ruined the day.

"I will not go any were near a roller coaster with Bella by my side, I'm sorry but Bella your fear kills the joy of it. Your feelings that radiate off of you just suck all the fun. You're just like a black hole of unhappiness and sorrow." With no look of regret at all to what he said.

At this point I was jumping inside with joy, I was going to tell Jasper no worries and skip to the closes exit, but Edward had to ruin it.

"Jasper, what the hell, apologize it's not like it is her fault that she scared. If I'm not mistaking she wanted to come to, to have fun with everyone. Don't you go blaming her for anything!" he was practically growling at him, wrapping his left arm around me.

"Edward don't get all worked up," I started while trying to make him calm down. Him and his temper. "I really do hate roller coasters and I really didn't want to come I just wanted you guys to have fun." And then I turned to face Jasper, "sorry Jasper I didn't mean to ruin the day I just can't help it." I said sheepishly.

He relaxed and gave me a weak smile, "I know I should have realized, how about we do something we all can do without biting anyone else's head of." Trying to get the feel good feeling back up and running again.

Alice was the first to speak, "hey there are this swings that just lift you up in the air, real relaxing. Are you up for it Bella." She said while walking over the Jasper and taking his hand in hers.

"Sure" I answered

"Well" said Emmett, "what are we waiting for, let's go!" while pointed his finger in there direction and grapping Rose's hand.

But before I could take a step in their direction Edward pulled me back.

"Bella I thought you were just joking at the house you really didn't want to come." He sound it hurt, but will hide in his velvet voice.

I didn't want to tell him the truth, but once I looked in his eyes I told him everything, "Edward I didn't tell you because the look on your face when you said you wanted to go was priceless, and I would sacrifice anything to see you happy. So let's get to the others before we are left behind." With real enthusiasm in my voice, probably from Jasper, but I didn't care anymore.

"Yes ma'am" with a chuckle, taking my hand and we were off.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Once we got in line for the swings I had a true smile on my face. Why couldn't all the rides look as peaceful as this one?

The line was short and it didn't take that long to get on. But once we were ready I was having very difficult time trying to figure out how to get on the stupid swing.

Edward just laughed, "Bella why do you make everything difficult." He said while lifting the handle bare up so I could set in the seat.

I turn my head away from him, "thank you" I replied still being the stubborn person that I am.

I could hear him seating in the seat next to me and chuckling the whole time. "Bella what am I going to do with you?" he said will shaking his head.

"I don't know" finally looking at him, "maybe a kiss I sure been missing one, how long has been…"

"2 hours, 32min, and 28 seconds" he smiled his crooked smile and lends in to forefeel my wish.

I couldn't help but smile before my heart was jumping with joy. The kiss started like it normal did with are lips moving together perfectly, but it was ended way to short for my liking.

I pouted and Edward just smiled and kissed my bottom lip. "Sorry, love but the ride starting"

I sighed at sat back, getting ready for the ride. The intercom came on with a very bored sounding voice. Poor guy I wasn't the only one that didn't want to be here.

"_Welcome to Swing Swing, please remove all losing objects know before the ride begins and have a pleasant ride."_

And we were off. I felt so free it was a wonderful feeling, having the wind blowing through my hair. Edward grabbed my hand, and I couldn't help but smile. But I guess not everyone was enjoying the ride like was.

"This is boring!" wailed Emmett; while we were up in air on are third turn around.

I rolled my eyes just because it wasn't fast and thrilling that made you want to die didn't mean it couldn't be fun, but Emmett will be Emmett.

"Hey Jasper, I bet I could jump farther than you." With pure enthusiasm in his voice.

"Bring it" Jasper replied with a wicked smile on his face.

"You can't be serious" I said while eye them like they were insane.

They totally ignored me, "Edward you in, I could so jump farther" Jasper said with so much arrogance in his voice.

"Oh I would love to see you try" while preparing to left the bar and get ready to jump.

"Are you insane" I hissed at him, he just smiled wickedly at me and turn to look at Emmett who was also ready.

"Alice, Rosalie do something!" I was freaking out. If they jump it would reveal what they really were. I couldn't have that!

Alice and Rosalie were just laughing their heads off, "I bet Jasper, sorry Emmett dear but you're too heavy." She said between fits of laughter.

I couldn't believe them was I the only one that saw how stupid and immature this plan was, and they were going to fail to hide any of this.

But be for I could try to stop them Emmett started to count off, "1..." Oh My God they can't be doing this. "…2…" they are doing this! I closed my eyes before they did, not wanting to be a witness to their own down fall. "3!"

I keep my eyes shut, but all I hear was laughter. I opened them I saw that the ride had stop and they all were in their seats. They tricked my! Grrrrrrr! Stupid, dazzling vampires! I was pissed; they scared the hell out of me.

I pulled the safety bar out of my way and walked without looking back at them while they keep laughing.

"Oh Bella were just having some fun" Edward said will smiling trying to grab my hand, but I wasn't having any of that.

"How could you! I was so scared you guys just…" I gave a frustrating sigh and just kept on walking.

"Get over it Bella" Rose snapped at me, "You need to lighten up, that's all we were trying to do. Crack a smile come on you think putting vampires on a swing ride will keep us occupied think again."

I could agree with that so I gave in like always do. I never have a chance with them.

"So what do guys want to do know, but please nothing that will make me to paranoid ok?" I said while trying to make the time go faster so we could go home. Just then we heard music and a very upbeat voice.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls the Annual Seattle Fair parade will began in just a few minutes! So go find a set and get ready for the show. Thank you."_

"Yah! A parade!" Emmett was jumping up down like a little kid I couldn't help but laugh at the scene in front of me.

"Oh you guys can we! Please please pleassse!" Emmett and Alice were acting like they have never seen a parade and then again maybe they haven't and I wasn't about to be little miss rain cloud.

"Of course come on you guys let's get a good spot before there all gone!" I grabbed Edward hand and dragged him along with me.

"Wow Bella were did all this enthusiasm come from?" trying to hold back a laugh.

"I like parades, deal with it!" with a giant smile on my face

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o

We found an ok spot, but it was very difficult to see for me being so short I couldn't see over the sea over tall people in front of me.

Before I could complain to Edward the music started up. It reminded me so much of the music from Disney land for their own parades. It was very upbeat and you couldn't help but be happy and have a good time. I turned to look at my group; Emmett had a huge grin on his face and Rose looked like she was actually enjoying herself and Alice was on Jasper shoulders to get a better view just like the other kids that were height. I would have asked Edward but it would fell to weird.

I turned to him I didn't have to talk loud because of his inhuman hearing, "Edward I can't see a thing I'm going to squeeze to the front, stay here I'll be fine."

And before I gave I'm a chance to object I moved through the crowd until I could see.

The parade was very nice with its bright colors and funny characters waving and throwing candy at the audience. I was watching the dancing that were in front of me wishing I had some grace like them, when I felt something or someone behind and before I could turn around everything went black.

* * *

**Omg! What happened! Sorry about the randomness I was having a totally writers block so I hoped you enjoyed it if not then to bad******** I would love to hear what you guys thought. Please review, reviews make me smile**

**Thanks!**

**Eddielover101**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** bla bla bla I own nothing, nothing! I am just a puppet to the master mind Stephenie Meyer

**Hey guys/girls sorry I took sooooo long I been doing so many thing and I had a major writers block it drove me crazy! Thanks for the reviews and I'm sorry I couldn't get a beta so I read and re read this chapter so many times that my brain hurts. If there are still mistake I'm sorry, Deal with it! :)**** So enough of me… on with the story!**

* * *

**Where we left are heroin….**

_I was watching the dancers that were in front of me wishing I had some grace like them, when I felt something or someone behind me and before I could turn around everything went black._

* * *

**Edward POV**

"_Ohhhhh awwwwwwwwww! Look at the pretty colors!"_

"_Ow! My head! Stupid candy!" _

"_Dang it my ice cream fell!"_

"_Stupid tall people, I can't see a thing…MOMMY!"_

"_Charlie, Charlie, Charlieeeeee…"_

"_What?!...why are you in my head!?"_

"_Where on a bridge Charlie."_** (sorry couldn't resist) **

Sometimes I really wished I wasn't a mind reader. These people and their stupid problems. Man I'm been hearing that word a lot, stupid this stupid that I really have a headache.

I was thankful when the parade was ending and people were going on their way and leaving us to do what we please.

I turned to find everyone when I remembered that Bella said she was going to go in front and see the parade better. But she never came back. Oh My God I'm an idiot! Why did I let her go she could get hurt she can barely walk on a strait surface let alone navigate her way through a fair! And the worst part is I can't read her mind, what's the point of being a mind reader if can't read your girl friends mind!

"What's got your panties in a not Eddie boy?" boomed Emmett voice while navigating through the thick crowd.

"First Emmett, don't call me Eddie, and second if you must know, I lost Bella and I have no clue where the hell she is! Happy and third I don't wear PANTIES you idiot! You may, but I prefer …"

"Ok too much info little bro but so what if I like panties there really comfy and they come in so many colors." With a goofy grin plastered on his face.

"Wow Emmett…and back to the subject WHERES BELLA" I was losing it. Where could she be, I Scand the crowd looking for her but she was nowhere to be seen. I tried to read the minds of others to see if they saw her but they were all too self-centered and worried about their own problems.

I was thrown out of my rant when Alice had a vision, but there was something wrong with it and I didn't understand, then I realized who stole my Bella. Oh he was going to pay. Watch out here I come …

**Bella POV**

Oh my god! What's happening!? One minute I'm watching the dancers and the next I'm dragged off with a bag over my head. What the Hell is going on! I tried to hear things around me to figure out where I was and who freaking snatched me.

Then I realized that Edward didn't know where I was! Great I am so stupid why didn't I just ask him to go with me, but I was thrown out of train of thought when I felt someone put me on the very warm shoulder.

"JACOB! WHAT THE HELL!" I screamed.

"Nice to see you to Bella." I heard him say.

"Why did you take me away? And take this stupid bag of my head!"

"Bella, please will you calm down," he started to say but I cut him off.

"No god dammit!"

"Wow you have some vocabulary Bells" he said with a chuckle

"Grrrr Oh My Freaking Fish sticks I Hate You!" I screamed and kicked trying to draw attention to myself. "Do I look like a freaken ornament that you hang on a Christmas tree? I don't thinks so! So put me down!"

"Love you to." I heard him sigh, "Bella I know you don't want to be here so let me take you away. I really miss you; please Bella it can be just like old times."

I could hear the sadness in his voice. I hated it when he was sad it made me feel guilty but he kidnapped me, I'm sorry but today I was in no mode for his games.

"No Jacob I can't know take me back to Edward before he goes all 'I'm going to kill you for touch my angel' ok." trying to put some sense in his head.

"Sorry Bella that's something I can't do."

And before I knew it I was on my feet with the bag off my head. I took a deep breath of the fresh air that I desperately needed.

"I don't understand Jake…"

He cut me off with one of his fingers, "Bella why can't you see I'm so much better for you than that cold hearted leech."

"I'm not having this conversation." I crossed my arms and walked away, but I didn't get that far.

He grabbed my wrist, "Jacob let me go!" why couldn't he understand.

He tried to speak, but then I heard the most beautiful voice in the world.

"Didn't you hear her mutt or are you def?" talking with so much venom in his velvet voice.

I turn to see Edward In all his glory. His eyes were pitch black full of revulsion it was scary. His jaw was tightly shot, and his nose pushed up showing the disgust he had for Jacob.

"Let her go." His voice was so menacing it made my skin crawl.

I turned to Jacob, he just smiled, "No." was all he said. And before I knew it, I was in Alice arms and watch Edward lunged at Jacob.

"EDWARD!" I yelled.

I didn't want this, this was crazy there were too many people that could get hurt and see things they shouldn't see. I watched in horror as Edward, in lightning speed, hit Jacob and Jacob taking the hit with no look of pain get up and swing and hit Edward with as much force. I couldn't stand it.

"Please stop!" I shouted

I looked at Alice for help, but she just stand there with a big smile on her face and her eyes glanced over. I didn't understand why would you smile about this. The love of my life and my best friend were fighting for the death. How could this be funny?

I was too engrossed in my thoughts I didn't see the group of people forming around Edward and Jacob. I was so scared I didn't know what to do. But what really threw me off was that the people were cheering. And jumping with joy.

What is wrong with this fair, there is a vampire and werewolf fighting each other and all they can do is cheer. That's it I couldn't take it any more I want them to stop…NOW!

"EDWARD ANOTHNY MASEN CULLEN!" man that was a mouth full, "JACOB SOMETHING BLACK! Stop this instant or so help me I will do something that will endanger my life!"

They stopped just like I hoped they would but before any of them could speak, the crowd broke in to applause.

"Man that was sweet!" a tall black haired boy shouted

"Awesome effects!"

"Did you hear the growls they sounded so real?"

My mouth dropped they thought it was fake, a play, a show. Wow and I thought I was crazy.

I turned to look at the Cullen's they were all laughing their heads off. I couldn't help it either when I little boy came up to Edward and asked for his autograph, I lost it. This is a day I will never forget.

After it seemed like hours, Edward came back over with a look of confusion and humor on his face.

"Will that was different" he sounded so shock it was funny.

"Yes, will that what happens in a town this weird." Trying to make him feel a little better, and then I remember Jacob.

"Edward?" he turned his head to look at me, "what happen to Jacob?"

He sighed, "I told the little mutt to get lost and I would let it go _for_ now, but Bella he needs to understand or I will kill him." With a stern look.

"I know, but go easy on him." I pleaded with him.

He just smiled my favorite crooked smile, "Yeah sure Bella, Will I'm ready to go home, how about you love?"

"Do you even need to ask?" I said with a smile, he just laughed, "I guess not."

And with that we lead the way to the parking lot leaving the crazed fair behinds us. Oh yes this would be a day to remember.

* * *

**Two Months Later…**

* * *

**Bella POV**

Today was a good day, ones I really enjoyed. I was at the Cullen house watching the super bowl. I was going to stay home, but they weren't having any of that.

"_and were back with The San Diego Chargers vs. The Texas Cowboys. With Charges in the lead this is the XVIII Super Bowl, Back to you Mark."_

I wasn't paying any attention to what was going on; I was just watching the scene in front of me.

Alice and Rose were sharing the love seat since the boys, including Carlisle, took over the couch and were acting like the crazy sports fans that they are. While I was standing in the back with Esme.

I never really understood Football so I was pleased when there was 30 seconds left in the 4th quarter.

"I'm so going to win the bet Edward just let it go." Jasper said with a smile while putting his hands behind his head. He was beating the Texas Cowboys; of course, they were in the lead now with 28 points and if I listen right the Chargers, which had 23 points, had to make a touch in 30 seconds. I was thinking that was impossible but with living with a family of Vampires anything was possible.

"Say what you want Jasper, but the Chargers are going to win." With pure confidence in his velvet voice.

"Yeah! Jasper you're going to be sorry! You and Carlisle." Emmett said while jumping on the couch and pointing his finger at Jasper and then turning to Carlisle.

Alice, Rose and I laughed at the men that we loved so much. They were too funny, I loved them to death. After their little rant the game was back on.

The seconds passed we were on the edge of are sets. The Charger quarter back was sig sagging threw the football players, he was very good. The seconds counted down with so much speed. The boys were jumping up and down now.

5…he was almost there...4...just a little further...3…

"…_and…HE MAKES IT! Wonderful play the Chargers have won the XVIII Super Bowl!"_

"Ha! Jasper in your face!" Emmett shouted while doing his happy dance.

"Pay up." Edward said simple with his palm up.

"Whatever." while handing Edward his winnings.

Were about to turn off the TV when one of the news people ran up to the quarter back.

"_You just won the Super Bowl, what are you going to do now?"_

_The quarterback turn toward the camera and smiled. "I'm going to Disney World!"_

Emmett slammed his hands on the coffee table and looked at all of us with a wide grin. Ooh no I thought.

"Let's go to Disney World!" while jumping up and down like a 5 year old.

Everyone looked exited then they turn to look at me with a smile

Oh dear god same me!

* * *

**To be continue …**

* * *

**Hahaha there it is the last chp! I will be writing a squeal for when they go to Disney World and boy is it going to be crazy! Thank you all for reviewing even the people that don't review thank you for reading! So please review, they make me smile! And Have wonderful 4****th**** July! **

**Thanks**

**Eddielover101**

**P.s. Pickles! Bye bye sillies until we meet again! Twilighter out…Peace!**


	6. Hey Guys

**Hey guys its been to long! So here's the deal I will have some free time coming up soon and I wanted to know if you guys wanted a sequel to A Normal Day… I have poll up or u can review I don't care either way.**

**So if you want it just tell me I will as need a Beta because as you all know I cant spell to save my life. Hehe so if you want to be my awesome Beta you can just IM me or review.**

**So yeah that's all**

**Thanks for every thing guys!**

**Pickles!**

**Eddielover101**


End file.
